The Dragon's Jewel (remade)
by Little Ms. Fangirl
Summary: The Overlord's defeated. Garmadon's good again. Everything seems to be right again...WRONG! What happens when Sensei tells of a new prophecy and a new evil rising? What happens when Cole is reunited with his old friend? Double Identities? Secrets? (i rewrote it cuz i didn't like how it was turning out. so, im rewriting it!)
1. Chapter 1

The Evil Overlord's defeated. Peace has taken over the city and it's giving the ninja a good feeling. Lloyd, the now Golden Ninja and Ultimate Spinjitzu master, and his family live on the Bounty along with Jay, the ninja of lightning, Kai, the ninja of fire, Zane, ninja of ice, Cole ninja of earth, Sensei Wu, Dr. Julien, Zane's father, and Nya, Kai's sister.  
One night as the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master sleeps, he has a dream. He's walking around in complete darkness. Only himself is visible in the shadowy area. He walks around trying to find his way out. he walks until he sees a figure. He walks closer until he sees a girl about the same age as him and the ninja. She's facing away from him, but once close enough, she turns around. She has light skin with dark brown, wavy hair down to her waist. She has emerald green eyes and light brown freckles across her nose.  
She smiles warmly and waves. Lloyd waves back and steps closer to her. Her eyes then suddenly glow a bright yellow and her pupils go from round circles to slits. There's a bright flash and in the place of the girl, is a black dragon with red scales along the back.  
Lloyd tries using his powers, but they don't work. He turns around and begins running, but there's so much darkness, it seems that he isn't going anywhere.  
"It's alright brother, I won't hurt you!" the dragon speaks in monotone.  
"Brother?" he asks without turning towards the dragon that's chasing him. The dragon chases him until he feels himself falling. He had fallen over a cliff that he couldn't see. Everything is made of pure darkness and shadow. The dragon stops at the edge of the invisible cliff and screams after him, "I only need your help!"  
Lloyd screams and the jolts awake. He's covered in sweat and is breathing quickly. He looks at his black, electronic clock, and notices that it's 10:00 A.M. He looks at the ninjas' beds to see that they're empty and already fixed up nice and neat. He gets up and wipes the sweat off of his head with his forearm. He walks into the kitchen where everyone's eating breakfast.  
"It's about time you got up!" Jay, the blue ninja says as he swallows a spoonful of cereal. His short, milk chocolate hair is mess. He must not have brushed it yet. He's still wearing his blue pajamas as well.  
"Yeah, sorry I slept in so late. I had a crazy dream." Lloyd says as he grabs a box of _Cinnamon Toast Crunch_.  
"What did you dream about, sweetheart?" Misako asks, taking a sip of coffee.  
"Well, it seemed as if I was trapped in a world of darkness. I was walking until I saw this girl. She had long, wavy, dark brown hair down to her waist, and wide, emerald green eyes. She even had light brown freckles on her nose. She smiled at me until she changed into this dragon. She called me her brother and chased me until I fell off of a cliff that seemed invisible since it was as black as the rest of the world. I screamed as I fell and then she said that she needed my help." he says.  
Misako coughed, choking on her coffee, "D-did you say she called you her brother?"  
Lloyd nods. Misako then looks to Garmadon and sighs, "Lloyd, there's something that we haven't told you."  
"What?" he asks a bit nervous.  
"You have a sister." Garmadon says with a sigh.  
The ninja, Sensei, and Nya, almost choke on their breakfast, "What?"  
Misako and Garmadon sighs sadly. "She's older than you. She was lost after an attack at our home before you were born. She was only 2 months old. We never thought we'd see her again so we told no one. Your uncle didn't even know until now." Misako says with a frown.  
Lloyd's about to say something when the alarms go off. Nya runs to see what's going on.  
"It's Strykar again! He's robbing everyone in Ninjago City again!" Nya says with a bit of irritation in her voice. Lloyd and the ninja get into their ninja suits while Nya gets into her Samurai gear and hops into her Mechasuit. They all head to Ninjago City to find their thief.


	2. Chapter 2

The five ninja and samurai arrive at Ninjago City. Everyone's screaming and running for their lives as a hooded figure shoots arrows throughout the street. The figures face can't be seen in the darkness of the inside of the hood.  
"Strykar." Lloyd mutters angrily under his breath.  
"Well, well, well, Strykar, are you having fun today?" Kai asks with a smirk.  
"In a matter of fact, I am!" Strykar retorts in his low, evil voice.  
All six heroes pull out their weapons. Strykar gets an arrow ready on his bow. Kai makes the first attack, but Strykar easily dodges.  
"Just because I'm not as powerful as the Evil Overlord doesn't mean you have to go easy on me!" Strykar scoffs wickedly. He shoots one of his sharp arrows at Kai. It goes through Kai's outfit and pins him against a wall.  
"Oh c'mon! This is a nice outfit!" he whines.  
"Then maybe you should've worn it to the prom hot-head!" he sneers.  
"Hey! No one calls him a hot-head, but me!' Cole says as he swings his scythe at Strykar. He dodges again.  
"When will you stupid ninja learn that you'll never catch me?" he asks before disappearing into the shadows of a nearby alley.  
"Where'd he go?" Jay asks as they all try following Strykar. Everyone shrugs their shoulders and look around. Cole soon finds an arrow. It looks like it was made by a child. On one side there's an engraving: To Haley from Cole. Cole hides the arrow from the others and takes it home when they all go back to the Bounty.  
At the Bounty, Cole locks his door and looks at the arrow.  
"What would Strykar being doing with this arrow? I made this for Haley when we were kids." he says to himself. He then thinks of the only possible solution: Strykar's kidnapped his best friend! Once everyone's asleep, Cole sneaks out in search of Strykar.

* * *

Strykar's arriving at his home. His home is a hut in the middle of a dark forest. There's a small lake behind the hut and a patch of open meadow behind the lake. He puts his prizes of the day away and works on sharpening his weapons. He doesn't know he's being watched.  
Cole glares harshly at Strykar from a nearby bush. His black ninja suit blends in with darkness of the night. Only the white areas on the suit making him stand out slightly.  
He watches Strykar closely when the hooded fiend disappears into the brush. A few minutes later, a girl, that looks a lot like Lloyd's description of the girl in his dream, comes out. Cole notices a necklace on the girl's neck. it's a golden locket in the shape of a heart, hung from a golden chain. He recognizes the locket as his friend's and realizes that this is Haley.  
"Wow, she's really grown up." Cole says to himself. Haley releases her ponytail to let her long hair free. It hangs down her back and stops by her waist area.  
Cole quickly makes his move and runs over to her, "Haley!"  
"Cole?" she asks.  
He nods.  
"What're you doing here?" she asks.  
"Saving you from Strykar. We better hurry. He could be back any moment." Cole says.  
Haley hesitates, but nods. She grabs her back that's full of necessary items and goes back to the Bounty with him. Everyone's awake and stare at her once they arrive.  
"She looks exactly like the girl from my dream!" Lloyd says.  
Misako nods and looks at Haley's locket. She examines it and asks, "Where did you get this?"  
"I've had it all of my life. I'm an orphan." She explains, snatching the locket from Misako's grip.  
"Apparently Strykar kidnapped her from the orphanage. Can she stay with us, please?" Cole asks.  
Sensei nods, "Of course she can. We can protect her from Strykar if he ever comes back for her."  
She hesitates and says, "No, it's ok! You don't have to do that!"  
"Oh, but I insist." he says kindly.  
Haley finally gives in and decides to stay. As she walks into the large ship, she glances at Kai. She can tell he's forcing a smile. Just by looking into his eyes she can see that Kai doesn't trust her. She walks in and tries to forget about the awful glare.  
"Here's your room! You'll be sharing one with me!" Nya, a girl with short, black hair and a red outfit, says.  
Haley looks around and smiles softly, "It's beautiful."  
The walls are purple with a black, flowing design. The carpet is a pure white and its softness tickles her feet. There's a large, wooden wardrobe by the window along with a tan and brown changing screen. There's a mirror above the beds and the sun shines directly on it creating a reflection of light falling onto the wall in front of it.  
"You can go ahead and get yourself settled in. I'll be int eh kitchen preparing lunch. Come out when you're ready." Nya leaves the room leaving Haley alone.  
Haley sits on the bed and looks around, "Maybe it won't be so bad here."


End file.
